


Another Mumble, Another Tear

by epitomedashderangedfangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomedashderangedfangirl/pseuds/epitomedashderangedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possibility of his worst nightmare coming back is very likely. Mickey has never been this scared his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Mumble, Another Tear

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the season 5 teaser three hours ago, and I was listening to Joshua Radin’s Winter when this idea came to my head. So yeah, this is unbeta’ed, and yeah, hope you’ll still like it. Comments are loved! xx

“Ian, come on, man, we gotta hit that jamba juice shit place for coffee addicts,” Mickey shouts from his from the kitchen. The wooden cabinet filled with guns is wide open as he and Iggy pick out which ones they should be using for tonight’s operation.  
  
Iggy almost loses it when he sees Ian lifelessly makes his way to where the coffee maker is. “Jesus Christ, Gallagher! Just because you’re fucking my brother does not mean you get to walk around naked.” He makes a face as he goes back checking out the guns.  
  
Mickey is still quite focused on his M-16. Quite. The thought of naked Ian walking around is very distracting. He looks up and sees Ian pouring himself some coffee, not naked though, but in his tight black boxer briefs. “So I told you about the plan, right? We just go and hit that shithole. We gotta pick Lip on our way though,” he goes over their plan and smiles as he sits next to his lover. “Go get dressed. We have to bring The Alibi back.”  
  
Ian frowns and stares down to his cup of coffee. “I can’t tonight, headache.” The statement makes the smile on the blue-eyed boy vanish.  
  
Iggy’s got a rifle on both of his hands and was ready to pull a Terminator reference when he turns and sees the couple by the kitchen table: Ian eyeing the mug while Mickey looks at him worriedly with his right hand caressing his lover’s cheek. A very unsettling image, he must say, but he does not. Mickey is his brother, and he loves this redhead Ian, so basically, both are family. He had to understand. But that does not mean that they are getting away from his, let’s just say, not-so-kind mouth. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. Alright, you fuckheads do your shit, I’ll wait in the fucking van.” He rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the door and adds, “Yeah, and hurry the fuck up, we don’t have all night.”  
  
  
  
Iggy is the designated driver after they dropped Lip off. His driving is not very impressing to Mickey right now. At this rate, he will die of nervousness and anxiety if his taller brother is not going any faster. “Hurry the fuck up, will you?”  
  
“What? Can’t wait to get to your pretty man?” Iggy snickers.  
  
Mickey glares at him from the passenger seat. His voice is low and serious as he replies, “Yes. Problem?”  
  
“That horny? Geez, man, I—” Iggy’s words are cut by his brother’s.  
  
“You wanna fucking die?”  
  
Iggy sighs and shakes his head. Ian sure has Mickey under a fucking spell, he thinks.  
  
Mickey, on the other hand, has never been more restless. He keeps checking his phone for the nth time tonight, no calls, no message. He is worrying. He has been avoiding bringing himself to even think of this possibility. He does not want it to ever happen again. It’s hard and horrifying and it sickens him knowing that _it ___will happen again. Tomorrow, the next day, or the following week, nobody knows. And that, that is scaring him. He has never been this scared his whole life.  
  
  
  
Mickey gets off the van even before Iggy comes at a full stop. The first thing he notices is the untouched coffee on the kitchen table and it makes him feel even more anxious. He could feel his heart beating really fast. He rushes into his, and now Ian’s, room. Afraid of what he might see on the other side of the door, he decides to takes a deep breath before he goes to open it.  
  
The door creaks open, but it seems like the man lying on the bed does not hear it at all. “God, what an amazing night! Those Zen Organic shitheads will be crying their sorry asses tomorrow. We just busted their balls, Milkovich-slash-Gallagher style,” Mickey announces cheerfully, hoping this will wake Ian up. It does not.  
  
Instead, Ian shifts closer to the edge of the right side of the bed. Milkovich sure is not giving up that easy. “You should’ve been there, God, fucking adrenaline rush is awesome!” He takes his top off and puts a clean shirt on. Even at this unsettling moment, he does not forget the rule Ian has set. It was either he wear a clean shirt to bed, or sleep naked. Mickey is very sure that tonight was not a good night to go with the latter.  
  
“Or, we can check it out tomorrow? See the look on those assholes’ faces together, alright?” He sits on his side of the bed when he hears it, the sign of his darkest fear coming back to life.  
  
Ian mumbles, something very incoherent, and Mickey starts crying silently, making it sure Ian would not notice it. Mickey is past the point of scared. His heart rate is back to normal. There is no confusion on his head. He is _sure ___.  
  
This is not the first time, and is definitely not the last. He has to be strong, for Ian, because he is family, because he loves him. He made a promise and he has no plans of breaking it. He lets out a deep breath as he quickly wipes his tears off.  
  
Mickey lies down once he thinks he is ready and snuggles close against the back of Ian. Then, another mumble is heard from his lover, another set of tears falls from his blue eyes. _Man up, Milkovich_ , he tells himself.  
  
He wraps his free arm over Ian as he says, “Everything will be alright, mumbles.” He kisses Ian’s nape when he promises him, “I will take care of you.”


End file.
